pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poké Assist
Poké Assist is a feature introduced in Pokémon Ranger. Players can use the Pokémon they captured with their Styler for Poké Assist. This helps the player to capture a Pokémon, usually a strong one, easily. To use Poké Assist, you must meet a Pokémon first. Then, tap on the lower right screen of the touch screen of your Nintendo DS, and select the Pokémon you want it to assist you. Different Pokémon have different types of Poké Assist. If you have use the Poké Assist, the selected Pokémon will leave you (except your Partner Pokémon). There is a time limit for all Poké Assist (except Recharge, and Electric in first version of Pokémon Ranger). If the strength level of the Pokémon is high, the time will be longer, and vice versa. Bug Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Bug Poké Assist. Dark Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Dark Poké Assist. Dragon Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Dragon Poké Assist. Electric Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Electric Poké Assist. In the first version of Pokémon Ranger, when you select it, the Pokémon will walk into the touch screen and paralysed all foes in the map. Then you will have time to capture them. In Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, it will be an electric bomb. Click on any spot of the map and it will explode, paralysed the foes around its region. Fighting Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Fighting Poké Assist. Fire Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Fire Poké Assist. Flying Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Flying Poké Assist. Ghost Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Ghost Poké Assist. Grass Poké Assist This Assist allows you to slow down the Pokémon movement by drawing a grass path around them. This gives you time to capture. Ground Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Ground Poké Assist. Ice Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Ice Poké Assist. Normal Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Normal Poké Assist. Poison Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Poison Poké Assist. Psychic Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Psychic Poké Assist. Recharge Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide Recharge Poké Assist. This Poké Assist recharge the energy of the Styler. If the Styler's energy is low, use it to charge your Styler. Rock Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Rock Poké Assist. Steel Poké Assist Some -type Pokémon will provide the Steel Poké Assist. Water Poké Assist Most Pokémon will provide Water Poké Assist. This Assist allows you to trap Pokémon in a bubble. To form a bubble, click on a spot of the touch screen of your Nintendo DS. The longer you hold, the bigger the bubble. Large Pokémon requires large bubbles to trap them. After you satisfied with the bubble size, flick it towards the Pokémon. When the Pokémon is trapped, quickly swirl around it to capture. Category:Pokémon Ranger